


Self-Indulgent Andy Fic i Wrote When i Was Supposed To Be Doing Homework

by fayeelizibeth



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, You asked for it, angsty, self indulgent, whiney, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeelizibeth/pseuds/fayeelizibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy/me. why? because i was feeling down, and i wanted to write something to make myself feel better. sorta angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Indulgent Andy Fic i Wrote When i Was Supposed To Be Doing Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna post this, but some people wanted to see it, so here it is, on the interwebs. Warning: it’s self indulgent (it’s not andy/reader, it’s andy/ME), and it’s kinda dumb (because it’s ME, and i’m kinda dumb), and it’s short (i wrote it out on notebook paper, so when i type it i doubt it will even be a page long). but since a few people have asked, i’ll put it up, i just don’t want you all to get your hopes up, ok?  
> also, geocaching is a searching game played out across the world, it's briefly mentioned, because it's something i like (and again, this story is nothing if not highly self-indulgent).
> 
> so, you still want to read some Hurley drivel wherein i pretend i'm worthy girlfriend material for a rockstar? go ahead.

She slid into the booth with her tray of food set in front of her. The place was near empty this late, but it was one of the only places within a 10 dollar cab ride from the venue that was still open.  
She kept throwing glances out the window as she picked at her fries. The dark made the window more mirror than transparent, but she kept peering at it like it would make it clearer.   
A gentle thud against the window and she peeked up to see a pair of gray-green eyes staring at her, fingers tapping the windowsill. A smile broke across her face like a rainbow after a storm and she gestured for the owner of the eyes to join her.  
He strode into the quiet dining room, a cold blast of air following the brief opening of the door. He slid next to her on the bench seat and threw an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“We gotta get going, are you ready?” he asked, seeking out one of her hands with his own. His tattooed fingers closed around small hand and she smiled.  
“Yeah, do you guys want anything?”  
“Babe, you know I can’t eat anything in here” he shook his head and shoved her playfully.  
She considered for a moment “Lemonade?”  
He chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners “I’m not letting you buy me anything, it’s fine.”  
She tucked herself into this side, feeling the cold radiate off his coat, leaving her fries forgotten. He tightened his arm around her shoulder.  
“The guys are waiting?”  
“I think the guys are asleep, but the bus driver is waiting. The bus is nice and warm.” He made a motion to get up.  
“Are you sure no one wants anything? Does Pete want a frosty? Patrick, Joe –“  
“Babe” he interrupted “you don’t need to buy us anything, we’re fully grown men, perfectly capable of getting our own sustenance, it’s ok.”  
“I know you can, I like buying you stuff.” She mumbled, looking down.  
“We like you even when you don’t bring us anything” he smiled, pulling her up out of the booth.  
“Ha ha” she said sarcastically.  
“Well, I like you even when you don’t bring me anything” he said, voice serious, with a little smile in his eyes.  
“Yeah, but I blow you, so there’s that” she grinned, and stepped around him to take her tray to the nearest trash.  
“No, no, babygirl, I like you anyway, you know that, right?” he stopped her and spun her into him.  
“I don’t believe you, no matter what cute nicknames you call me” she said, playfully tugging on his red beard so he would lean down and kiss her.  
He quickly kissed her and followed her out of the restaurant into the cold “you don’t believe me?” he asked, slightly confused by her flippant treatment of the subject.  
“I am not nearly so self-involved as to imagine I am in any way special enough” she said, the snow swirling around her as she stepped across the parking lot. She quickly spun around and just as quickly changed her tone, “hey, I know where a geocache is here, do you want to get it quick?” she grinned, the simple jewelry in her Monroe piercing catching the streetlamp’s light.  
He shook his head to clear himself from the cognitive dissonance of her going from angst-ridden to playful in the space of a sentence, “yeah, show me” he said, holding his hand out to her.  
She took his hand and led him over to a light on the edge of the parking lot, this one out, and lifted the base. Out tumbled a small orange plastic container, and she popped it open. He produced a sharpie from his back pocket, and scribbled his initials on the small list paper inside ‘AJH’ and she hers ‘FEK’ and the date. Before sealing it up and returning it carefully.   
They crept back to the bus quietly, opening the door near silently, and he sat her on the couch while he went and interrupted the driver’s re-reading of a John Grisham novel to let him know they could get going. He stepped back into the lounge as the bus started up and tossed his coat across a nearby chair.  
“I wonder if he thinks I’m a hooker…” she mumbled while typing on her phone.  
“What are you talking about?” he whispered sharply, sitting down next to her on the couch as the bus started moving.  
“Your driver, I mean, you pick me up in the middle of the night, miles from the venue –“  
“You asked me to! I wanted you to watch the show backstage and get on the bus right after, but you wouldn’t do it. What the f—“  
“Backstage is for girlfriends, and I’m not your girlfriend, Hurley!” her voice rose slightly, but it seemed loud on the silent bus.  
“And who the fuck’s fault is that?”  
It was silent for a long moment.  
“I don’t want to be your girlfriend, Andy,” she hung her head, long hair falling across her shoulders.  
He sat on the floor in front of her, “Why?, Faye, I don’t get it.”  
“Andy –“  
“No, seriously, what is it? If you just wanted this to be physical, I would get it, I’d respect that, but you so clearly don’t, I don’t understand what your problem with this is; I don’t understand what your problem with me is.”  
“I don’t want to hold you back, ok? I don’t want to be the reason you don’t get with the model or whatever of your dreams, I don’t want to be this huge disappointment when the infatuation fades, I don’t know what you think I am that makes you like me, but I’m afraid when I forget to do it, you’ll stop –“ she couldn’t keep talking, it hurt her throat to talk around the lump that had formed. She trembled with barely held-back tears.  
After a few seconds of silence that felt like hours, Andy knelt up and leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his face into the front of her shirt. He sniffled then looked up at her, quiet tears leaving her shirt wet. She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore and some fell on his upturned face.  
“Faye, what I think you are is a silly, slightly depressed, sarcastic brat who’s terrified of commitment; but I fucking love you.”  
She hiccupped and smiled for a half a second before catching herself and shaking her head, “No, you love coffee and working out and early mornings, not chubby girls who cry on you.” she wiped one of her tears off of his cheek.  
He smiled tentatively, pulling her down for a kiss, a gentle press of lips and tangling his fingers in her hair. “I love when you make me coffee” he whispered against her lips, “you love watching me work out”  
She giggled a little, causing her to hiccup again.  
He pressed his forehead against hers and continued: “I love coming in after my morning run and having you, warm and sleepy, waiting in my bunk” he smiled and looked her in the eyes, “but really, I love a certain chubby girl” he kissed her gently “who’s stubborn and smart, and should really trust that I like her, and be my girlfriend, if she wants to be.”  
“I love you too” she whispered, barely audibly.  
“I know babygirl, I know” he grinned and pulled her off the couch, onto the floor so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while a few miles sped past in the dark outside.  
“I mean, I guess I could be your girlfriend” she breathed out, not looking up, still sounding unsure.  
“You guess?” he giggled a little, picked her up and situated her so she straddled his hips as they sat on the floor, his back leaning on the couch. “I love you, be my girlfriend” he said quickly, all in one breath, and kissed her, then pulled back to look into her eyes.  
She giggled and covered her eyes. He grabbed her wrists to move her hands, and kissed her again, “I love you, be my girlfriend and watch shows backstage.”   
She laughed this time, and he picked her up and laid her out on the bus floor, laying on top of her and kissing her again, longer this time “I love you” he whispered between kisses “be my girlfriend and sleep in my bed every night”  
“Andy…” she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“Faye, I love you, be my girlfriend and come with me when the tour’s over”  
“Andrew” she said on an exhale, grinding her hips up into him.  
“Faye, Faye, Faye” he murmured, tucking his head into her shoulder, gently biting at her soft skin “Faye don’t make me beg,” he whispered, voice heavy and pitched down.  
“What is it that you’re doing now, exactly?” she said with a smile in her voice, threading her fingers through his hair.  
“Just asking, a lot” she could hear the smile in his voice even though his face remained tucked against her.  
“Andrew John Hurley, I would love to be your girlfriend, can I be your girlfriend? Really? Please, please, please?”  
“Now that is a perfect example of begging” he said, lifting his head, eyes twinkling. He leaned forward and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and let a little more of his weight press on her, pinning her to the floor. “Mine” he whispered, a ghost of a growl catching the word at the back of his throat.  
She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for another long kiss. “Yours” she whispered, stroking her hands down his arms “all yours.”


End file.
